Sealing the Deal
by tvfan123
Summary: Owen and Cristina between 9x10 and 9x11. Owen goes to Cristina's house late one night and confirms he hasn't lost her. M for lemons because apparently that's all I can write!


Owen and Cristina between 9x10 and 9x11.

* * *

Its late, Owen has been working on lawsuit crap all day, and now all he wants to do is see Cristina. He doesn't know if he should just show up at her place, formerly Meredith's, call her, or just go home. The divorce was official, yes, and they had made love a couple of times, but they still haven't talked it out, defined the relationship, so Owen sits in his truck questioning the implications of his just showing up at Cristina's in the dark of the night.

His cell phone buzzes. He knows it's her before he even looks at it. "Come over when you get off work" it reads, plain and simple. She's still awake and she wants him. He shifts into gear and speeds towards the house. The rainy streets of Seattle are clear of traffic so he arrives quickly. She's left the door unlocked for him, so he quietly lets himself in and walks quickly upstairs towards the master bedroom, taking note that Cristina seems to be the only one home. Once there, he comes upon a comfortably dressed-down, Cristiana, she's wearing no makeup, some thin sweatpants, and her bra, sitting in the middle of the bed. Her hair is pulled up into a quick and messy bun, and it shows off the curve of her neck, one of his favorite parts of her.

He stares at her longingly. She returns his gaze from the bed. Their silent conversation conveys all that their thinking, yes, they do need to have a serious talk, but not tonight, tonight is about love and passion. Tonight is about them trying again, finally being happy with what they are, and whatever they are, it's ok remaining nameless for one more night.

His eyes change from soft want to hard desire. He quickly removes his shoes and belt. Cristina stretches her arms out towards him, almost like a small child wanting to be picked up, but for her, she just wants to pull him in, to feel the weight of his body on top of hers, the comfort of his embrace. He slides onto the bed next to her and into her arms, cradling her head as they lay back onto the bed. Propping himself up by one elbow, he cups her cheek and kisses her, finally, trying to pour all his love into that one moment of contact. She moans, running her hands from his sides to his chest, and begins to work on his shirt button. He pulls himself away from her only long enough to sit up and get rid of his shirt. She sits up too, reaching for the button and zipper of his pants, tugging softly at the waist. He kisses her before quickly getting up to take his pants and boxers off. She lays back on the bed stretches out, her arms lazily flung over her head as he returns to his position on top of her.

Owen kisses her like he's hungry. And he is. He's been waiting for this all day, and waiting for her for months. She returns them with equal fervor, running her hands through his hair while he runs his hand along the hem of her pants. He kisses her neck for a while, paying homage to past kisses placed there. He sits up and runs a hand slowly from her face, down between her breasts, to her pants where it meets the other hand at the waistband. Taking pleasure in the act he slowly pulls them down, as she lifts her butt to help him. He repeats the action with her panties, and a familiar smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth.

He runs his hands around her waist pulls her up to meet him, positioning them so that she's sitting on his lap, facing him, with her legs wrapped around him. The last article of clothing separating them is her lacy bra. She reaches behind her and unclasps it; he then takes lead and grasps it firms, almost ripping it from her body. They wrap their arms around each other; trying eliminate all space between them, touch as much skin as possible, their bodies letting off the heat of their passion. What's next is the crucial step to their being as close as possible he picks her up slightly, positioning her over his erection, and slowly sets her down onto it.

She exhales as he enters her, the familiarity of his fullness comforting. They sit there for a while, staring into each other's eyes, another silent conversation about how much they missed each other, needed each other. Then they slowly begin to rock back and forth, building up the friction she so desperately needs. His strong hands are holding onto her sides, so she leans back, opening herself, so that his mouth can have more access to her chest. He obliges, and relishes in sucking each peak, drawing moans of pleasure from her with each ministration of his mouth.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Cristina pulls herself up, kissing him before pushing him back onto the bed. She adjusts her legs to straddle his lap, all the while keeping him inside of her, and props herself up with her small hands on his muscular chest. She reaches up to undo her hair, and shakes it out languidly, smiling down at him. He knows what's next, she again braces her hands against his chest and begins to grind on top of him, and now it's his turn to moan, she's almost caused him to come undone. He reaches between them, rubbing her clit just slow enough to drive her crazy.

He sits up, his mouth finding her nipples each in turn. He takes the whimpers coming from her as his cue, flipping them over so that she is once again on her back. She wraps her arms around him and pushes her hips off the bed to him, maintaining the night's mandated proximity, as he finally has the lead to thrust into her with wild abandon. There's no need to start slow, nor to build up to this frenzied pace, he knows her, has taken her body like this countless times before, these hard thrusts are yet just another memory to build off of. She comes hard, moaning his name as she throws her head back, her orgasm milking him into his. He grunts, burying his face into her neck as he comes harder than he has in a while. He collapses on top of her and they both breathe heavily as they wait for their heart rates to return to normal.

In the after, she lays against him, wrapped in his arms, her head on his chest. Their hands are intertwined in front of them, dancing to a tune unknown. Finally he breaks the night's silence. "I'm so happy" he whispers into the dark, she turns her head to look up at him "I know," she says, "I am too." She shifts to face him, and as their lips join them in a kiss, they melt together the next chapter of them.


End file.
